midnight sun
by kelsea95
Summary: i love her books , i want too continue them
1. Chapter 1

**1. FIRST SIGHT**

**The past decade has ben a blur . Its all the same thing over and over . I go to school , read minds , " hunt " , repeat it all again . I just feel like somthing is missing , like i have a purpose in my life . When i think like this i always make myself remind me of one thing - " what purpose can a _vampire_ have in life ? " - then i get back to the real world . the place where secrecy is our life . I somtimes wish that i could just be back in 1901 ( not that i remember much of that time ) where i was _human_ and_ alive _! My view on vampires are that we are going to hell , and no-one like us will "see the light ". back to reality , today isabella swan is coming to our little town of forks washington , and she is in every guys thoughts ! the things guys can think about a woman they have never met ! If only yhey knew that i could rean their minds ! when me and my family first came to this school , all of the people thought of our faces a thousand times in one day ! my family iss made up of me edward anthiny mason cullen , my sister rosalie hale , my other sister alice mary cullen , my brothers emmett cullen and jasper hale , and are parents carlise and esme cullen . we are this towns vampires , but they dont know that . being a vampire means we are beautiful , smell amazing , we are super fast , super strong , super hearing , extra durrable skin , ice cold pale skin , and sight . but alot of us have extra sences . being a vampire means living _forever_ , the only way we die is being reipped apart and burned , but our skin is so durrable that only other vampires or werewolves .**

**as isabella walked in she was wet , pale , and looking confused . but other boys saw her as _hot , sexy , stunning , a golden prize ._ they dont see nearly as clearly as i do , she is just a little _human_ . if only they could see like me , only then could they see her real outer shell . human minds block out true detail , they leave out the greatest details ! as isabella took her seat i heard her correct every one too call her bella . she sat with jessica , mike newton , tyler , lauren , and angela . she must have asked a question about us because my name was in jessicas mind , i turned around to see bella looking at me . she blushed a strange shade of red and turned quickly . humans cant hide emotions .**

"_ ugh , she already like edward and the reat of the cullens ! well i am twice a pretty as her and edward dosent like me , so isabella dosent stand a chance ! "_**_ jessicas thoughts where fild with hate _. **

**as i tried to listen to bellas thought i relized that i could hear nothing from her . i was in shock ! surly this helpless human had no deffence against my power . but what was stoping me from hearing her ? rosalie gave me a not so soft elbow to the chest as if question-ing my sanity . **

**" why do you keep staring at the new girl ? " rose asked . **

**" i cant hear her , i am trying to get in her head ! " i responded quickly .**

**" dude , dont stress over some human chick ! .. " emmett added in . **

**as alice got up to leave the table i noticed bella whatching her departure . how much could bella see ? did she notice that alice was going at a quick pace for a normal human ? .. gahh i only wish i could hear her thoughts !**

**the bell was soon to ring so i decided to head to class , .. i sat down in my normal class center desk . just then , bella swan came in the room . every thing was a blur ! one secont she walked in the room , the next second a fan blew the sweet sent of her cooling blood directly to my face . she had a floral , taunting , delisiouse smell to her ! i just wanted her blood . she sat right next to me , this must be hell ! i thought of ways to kill her ! i could easily ask her to go out to the hall way with me , surly she would come with me . i could just kill all the 23 people in class . it would be kinda fun . but i cant disrespect carlisle in this way ! i must be strong , i must not hurt bella swan . i cant follow her home or ask her to come with me . **

**when the bell rang i was allready out of my seat .**

**i decided that i couldnt go back to my biology class . i thought i could mrs. cope to change my classes around , so i went to her office . on my way to the office i was thinking about what to do . i could give her a stern look , i could pleed , or maby i could just try **_asking_** her . as i walked in the room i started asking to change my class , to ANY other class . i had ben in the office for all of two seconds when some one walked in , i didnt think any thing of the fact that some one walked . mrs. cope was just telling me hat all her classes where full , so itried hearder .**

**" **_he is just sooo lovely , gahh get ahold of your self ! you are old enough to be his mother , his grandmother ! but look at him , he is beautiful , i wish i could help him but all classes are full " _**mrs. copes thoughts where .. strage . **

**just then another student came in blowing the out side air to my face , then i smelt that floral smell once more . i turned to see that bella had ben the first person to walk in the room . how long had she ben standing there ? what did she hear ? did she think i was not human or was she just a dumb as other humans ? was bella her self even human ? **

**WHAT I WOULD DO TO READ HER MIND !**

**i drove to the hostbital where carlisle works and told him i was going to the clan in denali . he respected my choices and that i am welcome back home soon . i was in denali for a week , thinking about vampires and what we do , what we have . we have beauty , speed , streighth , good sent , we have super smelling and eye sight , we are pale , cold , durrable - extreemly durrable , and most of all we are hell bound and dead . the only way we can really die is to be ripped apart and our pieces be burnt . only other vampires and werewolves can kill us . and vampire wars are mostly over , werewolves are all dead . i also thought about how i could go back to forks , and not kill bella . **

**on my way home i decided to just not ignore bella . i had to talk to her , i had to get that bad image of me out of her head ! **

**at home my family was glad to have me back . they all missed me , but i didnt care . i wished to be back in denali . but i had to be strong and face my fears . without sleeping at night i always have loads of time on my hands . so i practiced ways to talk to bella without killing her . i also decided to " hunt " .. me and alice went to the woods and found us a couple deer , we drank deer blood until we where sloshy inside . now i was ready for tommorrow . **

**2 . STRUGLES , LUSTS , AND CREEKY WINDOWS**

**" bella will walk in the room in thirty seconds " alice told me . as a vapire alices special power was seeing the future . jasper was her mate and he can play with your emotions , make you feel sleepy , fuzzy , loved , hated . and then emmett and rosalie are mates , but they have no special powers . well emmett is VERY strong . **

**the town of forks was coverd in a sheet of snow . newton and other boys where having snow ball fights . then bella walked in , she looked at our table and seemed to look ill . i have to erase the bad imge of me out of her head . **

**CCRRRAAAACCCCKKKKKK !! **

**emmett threw a snow ball at me so hard that when i swerved and didnt get hit , it put a crack in the wall . luckly no humans seemed to notice the display . bella only got a soda today , maby she was sick ? i wounder what she thinks of me and my family ? .. .. .. ..**

**i took my old normal seat in biology class , bella was already there . she was doodling on a note book . i didnt know how to talk to her , did she even want to talk to me ?**

**" hello , my name is edward cullen , i didnt get a chance to intruduce myself last week . you must be bella swan . " i hope she thought i wasnt crazy .**

**" h-how do you know my name ? " she asked me . **

**was she mental ? and why does she keep looking at me ? maby she sees and notices more than most people .. man i hope i can talk to her . **

**i started with a smooth laugh "oh , i think everyone knows your name . the whole towns been waiting for you to arrive . " i answerd . duhh ! is she blind ?**

**" no , thats not what i ment , why did you call me bella ?" she pressed . **

**well i thought she liked to be called bella .. thats what id heard .**

**" no i like bella , but i think charlie- i mean my dad - must call me isabella behind my back- thats what everyone here seems to know me as . " she finished .**

**wow , she is kinda interesting ! i wounder why she said charlie at first ? is there somthing between her and her dad ? "oh . " i didnt know what els to say .**

**"_ i hope cullen acts politly to bella today , i might have to show him what im made of if he dosent leave her alone . "_ mike thought . i would love to see him try .**

**_" hhm i wounder if edward willl do all the work for bella or if she will be able to answer questions in todays class ? .. " _mr. banner thought . **

**todays class was onion roots and cells .. maby i will do all the work , i dont know if bella is smart enough .**

**mr. banner passed out the materials nessesary for the project . " get started . " he orderd .**

**" ladies first partner ? " i smiled at her . she looked at me , and she never looked away . did i do somthing wrong ? " or i could start , if you wish ? " i lost the smile and she looked away . blushing a wounderful shade of red .. i whached the blood paint colors in her cheeks .**

**" no , i will start . " her cheeks flushing more . she looked at the root for a couple seconds " prophase ." she stated .**

**i didnt quite trust her .. " do you mind if i check ? " .. as we both reached for the scope are hands met , mine ice cold ( vampire thhing ) .. hers a vert warm sensation . i didnt know what to say . it was clear in her eyes that she was confused my coldness . **

**" im sorry " was all i could say .i took the scope .. i looked at the root , amazed that she got the answer correct so quickly ! it really was prophase .. " prophase ." i felt dumb . i should have known she would be correct . i looked at the next slide .. **

**" anaphse . " i said . **

**she reached to the scope .. " may i ? " well i guess she has the right to chech , but i know im right . i smiled and gave the scope to her .**

**she turned red , i knew she knew i was right .**

**" slide three ? "she asked .**

**i handed it to her .. very slowly i tried not to touch her hand **

**" interphase . " she started handing me the microscope . i took one quick glance . ofcorse she was correct ! i wrote down the answer and she whached me very carfully .she looked like she relized somthing .. her expression was questioning .. **

**" did you get contacts ? " she asked . ohhhhhh crap . she does notice alot !**

**"no . " i had nothing els to say .**

**"oh , i thought there was somthing differnt about your eyes . " she said . well she was correct , my eys are probly a goldish color . last week they where black as coal . thinking of last week made me think of her sent , i was suddenly riged in my seat , my fist balled up at the table and i sat as far from her as posible .**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 . STRUGLES , LUSTS , AND CREEKY WINDOWS**

**" bella will walk in the room in thirty seconds " alice told me . as a vapire alices special power was seeing the future . jasper was her mate and he can play with your emotions , make you feel sleepy , fuzzy , loved , hated . and then emmett and rosalie are mates , but they have no special powers . well emmett is VERY strong . **

**the town of forks was coverd in a sheet of snow . newton and other boys where having snow ball fights . then bella walked in , she looked at our table and seemed to look ill . i have to erase the bad imge of me out of her head . **

**CCRRRAAAACCCCKKKKKK !! **

**emmett threw a snow ball at me so hard that when i swerved and didnt get hit , it put a crack in the wall . luckly no humans seemed to notice the display . bella only got a soda today , maby she was sick ? i wounder what she thinks of me and my family ? .. .. .. ..**

**i took my old normal seat in biology class , bella was already there . she was doodling on a note book . i didnt know how to talk to her , did she even want to talk to me ?**

**" hello , my name is edward cullen , i didnt get a chance to intruduce myself last week . you must be bella swan . " i hope she thought i wasnt crazy .**

**" h-how do you know my name ? " she asked me . **

**was she mental ? and why does she keep looking at me ? maby she sees and notices more than most people .. man i hope i can talk to her . **

**i started with a smooth laugh "oh , i think everyone knows your name . the whole towns been waiting for you to arrive . " i answerd . duhh ! is she blind ?**

**" no , thats not what i ment , why did you call me bella ?" she pressed . **

**well i thought she liked to be called bella .. thats what id heard .**

**" no i like bella , but i think charlie- i mean my dad - must call me isabella behind my back- thats what everyone here seems to know me as . " she finished .**

**wow , she is kinda interesting ! i wounder why she said charlie at first ? is there somthing between her and her dad ? "oh . " i didnt know what els to say .**

**"_ i hope cullen acts politly to bella today , i might have to show him what im made of if he dosent leave her alone . "_ mike thought . i would love to see him try .**

**_" hhm i wounder if edward willl do all the work for bella or if she will be able to answer questions in todays class ? .. " _mr. banner thought . **

**todays class was onion roots and cells .. maby i will do all the work , i dont know if bella is smart enough .**

**mr. banner passed out the materials nessesary for the project . " get started . " he orderd .**

**" ladies first partner ? " i smiled at her . she looked at me , and she never looked away . did i do somthing wrong ? " or i could start , if you wish ? " i lost the smile and she looked away . blushing a wounderful shade of red .. i whached the blood paint colors in her cheeks .**

**" no , i will start . " her cheeks flushing more . she looked at the root for a couple seconds " prophase ." she stated .**

**i didnt quite trust her .. " do you mind if i check ? " .. as we both reached for the scope are hands met , mine ice cold ( vampire thhing ) .. hers a vert warm sensation . i didnt know what to say . it was clear in her eyes that she was confused my coldness . **

**" im sorry " was all i could say .i took the scope .. i looked at the root , amazed that she got the answer correct so quickly ! it really was prophase .. " prophase ." i felt dumb . i should have known she would be correct . i looked at the next slide .. **

**" anaphse . " i said . **

**she reached to the scope .. " may i ? " well i guess she has the right to chech , but i know im right . i smiled and gave the scope to her .**

**she turned red , i knew she knew i was right .**

**" slide three ? "she asked .**

**i handed it to her .. very slowly i tried not to touch her hand **

**" interphase . " she started handing me the microscope . i took one quick glance . ofcorse she was correct ! i wrote down the answer and she whached me very carfully .she looked like she relized somthing .. her expression was questioning .. **

**" did you get contacts ? " she asked . ohhhhhh crap . she does notice alot !**

**"no . " i had nothing els to say .**

**"oh , i thought there was somthing differnt about your eyes . " she said . well she was correct , my eys are probly a goldish color . last week they where black as coal . thinking of last week made me think of her sent , i was suddenly riged in my seat , my fist balled up at the table and i sat as far from her as posible .**


End file.
